On the steps of the Lincoln Memorial
by BlueViking77
Summary: B&B TAG: End scene Soccer Mom in the MiniVan. What was Brennan's thoughts, as they sat on the steps on the Lincoln Memorial? Just something that wouldn't leave me. Friendship.


**A/N:** "Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van" was on Danish TV last night (Tuesday). Yay, still only five episedes behind the American schedule! Anyway, when getting to the last bit, as they sat on the steps to the Lincoln Memorial, I just had to make something out of that. So thus I started a fic, already after watching it, but didn't finish it until today Wednesday. And thanks to my DVD recorder, I was able to record it, rewind this part to get everything right, just as I wanted it to. Oh any mistakes, that meaning spelling and ather stuff, are totally mine.

Just some friendship, rather than the romance I always write about, when it comes to the dynamic duo.

**Summary:** It's about what I think was Bones thoughts, as they sit there and waiting for Booth to sober up. The lines I got from and since I got them from there, I can't vouch for any mistakes. Not that I think there are, since I treid to read them, along with what they said in the episode. As far as I'm aware of, there was no mistakes on Bummer that all I own of "Bones", are the two present seasons on DVD's.

-----B&B-----

**On the Steps of the Lincoln Memorial**

Tempe was Booth company on the steps to the Lincoln Memorial and they was waiting for him to sober up a little. He had been drinking with his old buddy Agent Sam Reilly, after a succefully closure of a case, which was 30 odd years old and had been on Agent Reilly's mind for just as long. She had come to his office, found her partner very tipsy and had suggested a little walk, so he could sober up a bit. So they had walked from the FBI building, since that wasn't far away, getting coffee for him on the way.

She looked at her tipsy partner, sitting beside her clad in his white shirt and loosend neck tie, as he fiddled with the lid of the styrofoam cup, in where he had some coffee and asked somewhat amused, "How much scotch did you drink?"

The answer came back, in a tone that only hinted he was tipsy, as, "Oh, just enough. You know, I would have invited you but Reilly, he just...wow, he doesn't like you."

That didn't surprise her at all, since she had felt his animosity towards her already and she was used to that by now, that some people didn't like her, "I understand."

It seemed as if his already quick thinking brain, had been slowed down by the alcohol a tad, had caught up with what he'd said previously and he looked a bit ashamed as he glanced at her, eyebrows lowered is if in thoughts, "I'm sorry, was that rude?"

No it wasn't a rude comment and as she knew already that Reilly didn't like her, she also knew that some part of the alcohol was talking here, "Not from someone who's been drinking."

That seemed to be the reassurence that made his shame dissapear, but that was soon replaced by an overly animated look, followed by an equally animated ramble, which showed that he still wasn't all there yet in the sobriety department, "God, you know, I love this place. I love it, I love this country. You know, I'll tell you something, if I was working law enforcement back in the day when it threw all that tea, alright, in the harbor - I'm good, I'm good. I would have rounded everybody up and we'd still be English."

She didn't know how to respond to that little monologe, having listened to everything and didn't get what it meant. She was, however, very, very amused by it all, so she just smiled as she asked, "You think?"

There were a lull in conversation, where he took a sip of his coffee and both looked straight ahead.

She wanted to let him know about something and after taking a small breath she said, "I saw my father."

He turned his head toward her a little, "Wow, I didn't think that you were gonna, do that."

No she didn't know she'd do that either, but certain aspects of this closed case, had made her think about some stuff and not knowing how to explain that to Booth, she did as she always did, resorted to do it the analytic way, "As an anthropologist I accept change as the natural order of things but, with him I didn't allow for transformation. You know, I predicated his behavior based on a set of outmoded preconceptions. It wasn't rational."

And as always when she was in that analytic mode, her partner got this confused look about him, as well as the confused look in his eyes before declaring, "Wow, I, I didn't get any of that."

She very well knew that he didn't and as he turned his attention back to her, she tried to say what she wanted to say, in a manner so he understood her, but still a tad analytical, "If I was conducting an objective experiment on my father, observing his behavior, I'd have to conclude that he loves me."

While she had said that, her parner had propped himself up on his left elbow, on the step and was leaning towards her, still with a somewhat thoughtful look about him, "Hm. Why, what happened?"

She smiled then as he continued looking at her, with what she recognized to be a somewhat proud look in his eyes. She simply answered, not looking at him, "We played cards."

While he was the one looking away, he said a simple, "Cool."

It was then they locked eyes and she saw this smile, that always seemed to melt her, break out on his face and really wishing to see it, she delivered what would get her that smile, "I killed him."

And there it was, his full blown charm smile, that reached his eyes and there were a small laugh too. The pride in his eyes was now fully evident as he said, "Good for you."

And then he head-buttet her shoulder with his forehead and she couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt soo good sitting here with him, laughing with him and feel that he was pround of her. She never told him, that his opinion of her matter the most of all, that she really wanted him to be proud of her and that had been one other reason for to see her father.

Also now that she was certain, that he really was her best friend, despite of everything.

After he had lifted his head off of her shoulder, their eyes met once again and she felt happiness all over again, more so as he again head-buttet her shoulder, this time with far more force than the first and that had her swaying a little to the left. He grunted a bit as he lifted his head off of her shoulder again.

They just sat there sat there, for a while, as they looked out at the Mall with the illuminated Washington Monument in the distance. Just enjoying each others company, until Booth was finally fit enough to go home to bed.

-----B&B-----

If you are in the romantic mood, look at them looking at the Washington Monument, in the distance, as their own special sunset. Just something that hit me, as the screen faded to black and before the first credit end came on.

**A/N2:** This has an open ending, as you've might have realized, since I may be able to come up with more. If that is the case, I will add more chapter/s, I just don't know when. Please don't beg me or do anything like that, since that will likely _not _have me continue it. All in good time, everyone, if I decide to continue it. It'll be worth the wait then.


End file.
